


I capricci dello sposo novello.

by Stilba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bicycles, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Human Stiles Stilinski, Humor, Hyperactive Stiles, Love, M/M, Provocation, Sea and beach, Wolf Derek Hale, kiss sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilba/pseuds/Stilba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>****************************************************************************</p>
<p>Note d’autore:</p>
<p>Piccola Os nata così per gioco e che avevo piacere di condividere con voi.</p>
<p>Spero la lettura vi abbia divertito, così come ha divertito me scriverla, non è nulla di che lo so.</p>
<p>E’ inutile non riesco a smettere di pensare a questa fantastica coppia e con l’annuncio della fine di Teen Wolf vanno via anche le ultime speranze di vederli ancora insieme, e l’immaginazione allora corre ai ripari, come si fa a star senza di loro?</p>
<p>Vi comunico che la nuova long, di cui mantengo ancora il riserbo, è in lavorazione.</p>
<p>Come avevo annunciato in precedenza non sarà molto lunga ma abbiate pazienza è estate anche per me, e di conseguenza scrivo a rilento nel tempo libero, ho ben chiara tutta la storia, devo solo scrivere, scrivere, scrivere e certe scene non saranno facili da buttar giù, questa sarà una nuova sfida per me e spero di esserne in grado.</p>
<p>Ringrazio in anticipo a tutti quelli che si soffermeranno a leggere questo piccolo colpo di testa.</p>
<p>Buona estate… a presto!</p>
<p>Stilba.</p></blockquote>





	I capricci dello sposo novello.

\- Meno male non sono ancora arrivati, nonostante le lamentele mi hai fatto arrivare in tempo.-

-Sì, mi chiedo ancora perché continuo a darti retta, sono tutta la sera che ti trasporto sulla schiena da una parte all’altra per vedere due bici.-

-Non sono due bici, questa è una tappa del tour de France, e grazie alla tua velocità lupesca son riuscito a vedere quasi tutta la corsa, eora manca solo la volata finale. Possiamo rimanere, vero?-

-Contento tu. Comunque avevo deciso la nostra luna di miele in Francia per fare ben altro.-

-Sourwolf, non possiamo stare rinchiusi in Hotel per tutto il tempo.-

-Stiles, turismo, intendevo il turismo, non quello.-

-Dai non mettere il muso. Vieni qui.-

-Mmm, persi che un bacetto basti a placcarmi?-

-Insaziabile.-

-Io?-

Con un sorriso provocatorio, il giovane assale le labbra dell’uomo, dando il via a un bacio molto più che casto.

-Stil… mstanmno passanmmmdo… - Prova a mugugnare Derek.

Il mondo intorno a Stiles si è dissolto come spesso capita quando si incolla alle labbra dell’uomo, cerca continuamente la lingua del compagno e ne assapora il gusto, ignorando bellamente i richiami del marito.

Quei baci sono come una droga, il momento dove le sensazioni lo trasportano in un universo che vede loro due, i soli residenti.

-Amore dicevi?- Si stacca per respirare.

-Hanno tagliato il traguardo cinque minuti fa.-

-Cosa? E non potevi dirmelo prima, accidenti! Ho fatto tutta questa fatica per niente.-

-Hai fatto? Sai che ti dico? Stai pure qui e tornatene a piedi, io vado a vedermi la torre Eiffel.- Gli risponde scocciato e indispettito.

-Non hai voglia invece di fare una scappatina in Hotel prima?-

-Sei petulante, forza muoviti.-

Inizia a incamminarsi da solo con il giovane al seguito che corre per raggiungerlo, aggrappandosi al suo braccio.

-Che dici ce le compriamo due bici quando rientriamo a Beacon Hills?-

-Che dici, ti abbandono qui e ritorno da solo?-

-Uffa, ti odio.-

-Si certo, ti amo anche io. Torniamo in Hotel, và.-

-Ti meriti un massaggio.-

-Certo, come minimo. Domani però non voglio discussioni, decido io, si va al mare.-

-Davvero? Non sai quante cose si possono fare lì.-

-Ecco, sono già pentito di avertelo proposto.-

Come aveva presagito, quando si tratta di Stiles nulla può svolgersi in modo normale e rilassante.

Sono in spiaggia da meno di due ore e Derek esasperato si preme le dita sulle tempie, un bambino e da almeno mezz’ora che con la sua parlantina lo tortura o meglio alza una gran polemica e l’uomo davvero non ne può più.

Seduto nella sua sdraio, decide di metter fine al monologo.

-Ho capito ragazzino, non c’è bisogno che me lo rispieghi. Non ti darà più fastidio te lo assicuro.-

-Dice sul serio signore? Lo tiene lei?-

-Sì, da qui non si muoverà.-

-Non posso crederci, invece di fare le parti a me, le fai a lui? Ma chi ho sposato?-

-Stiles, quel bambino ha sette anni.-

-E questo che vuol dire? La spiaggia non è sua.-

-Certo, ma la paletta e il secchiello lo sono.-

-Che sarà mai, lì ho presi in prestito un attimo.-

-Stiles, hai fatto un castello grande quanto una casa.-

-Quel bambino è solo geloso, perché il mio è più bello del suo.-

-No ti prego. Davvero ti vuoi mettere a competere con un bambino?-

-Tu non lo volevi fare! Va be non sono tutti in grado di riuscire a fare opere d’arte come la mia.-

-Mi stai sfidando per caso?-

-Probabile.-

-Però sta volta, la paletta e il secchiello ce li compriamo.-

-Ti ho mai detto che ti amo?-

-Ti ho mai detto che sei un ruffiano?-

Tutto sommato Stiles non aveva così torto, era da tempo che Derek non si divertiva a giocare con la sabbia, lo aveva fatto pochissime volte durante l’infanzia, poco goduta dal lupo, un bambino che poche volte ha visto la luce e la spensieratezza dei suoi coetanei, ora con suo marito sembra riprendersi tutto il tempo perso, è felice come mai avrebbe immaginato e tutto questo lo deve al meraviglioso ragazzo iperattivo che ha sposato.

Ma l’imprevisto è sempre dietro l’angolo.

Ora di punta e trentanove gradi all’ombra.

-Si può sapere che hai da sbuffare da due ore?-

-Ho caldo!-

-Hai la riva a due metri, vai a farti un bagno.-

-Come sei simpatico Sourwolf, la sabbia è rovente, vuoi che mi ustioni i piedi?-

-Ti fai una corsetta come tutti gli altri, non posso soffiartela.-

-Invece di fare lo spiritoso potresti prendermi anche in braccio?-

-Scordatelo, se pensi che mi metterò in ridicolo ti sbagli di grosso.-

Il lupo si alza dal proprio asciugamano e prima di avviarsi verso il bagno asciuga, sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio dell’umano.

-Io vado in acqua, inizio a sentire certi bollori, ho bisogno di sfogarmi. Ti aspetto!-

Lasciando il giovane a bocca aperta, con una leccata sul collo appena dietro l’orecchio corre via tuffandosi tra le piccole onde del mare e sbucando qualche metro più in fondo con la sua imponente figura muscolosa e bagnata, che mette in seria difficoltà gli ormoni del giovane.

-Antipatico, non mi muovo di qui, sono senza ciabatte … oh mio dio perché si massaggia i pettorali in quel modo? Lo sta facendo apposta! Ma non ci casco, ora ti faccio vedere io.-

Parla tra se indispettito.

Stiles recupera così una bottiglia dalla borsa frigo che si son portati dietro, sotto lo sguardo attento di Derek che lo osserva, per capire che intenzioni abbia.

Il giovane Stilinski è pronto a provocare l’uomo.

Inizia a bere, stando ben attendo a farlo in abbondanza, in modo da far colare l’acqua dai lati della bocca, portando Derek a deglutire per via di quella visione sensuale del ragazzo, che senza nessun pudore, spalma il liquido in eccesso sul collo e parte del petto.

Derek cerca di mantenere la calma, per lui basterebbe solo quello per saltargli addosso ma non vuole dargliela vinta, ha capito il tentativo di provocazione di Stiles, lo conosce fin troppo bene, così decide di fare lo stesso anche lui, deve costringerlo a raggiungerlo.

Così inizia a massaggiarsi il membro all’interno del costume, nascosto dal livello dell’acqua, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal giovane che quasi si soffoca con l’acqua.

-Che cavolo fa, questo è scorretto… Stiles calmati! Si è vero lo vuoi, eccome se lo vuoi ma non puoi darla vinta a quel lupo spelacchiato, vuoi giocare Hale? Allora giochiamo!-

La sfida è ormai aperta, e Stiles non è di certo uno che si tira indietro, finge, con molta fatica, disinteresse alle movenze dell’uomo, versandosi addosso il resto della bevanda sulla testa passandosi poi la mano tra i capelli chiudendo gli occhi, e in seguito sdraiandosi completamente sull’asciugamano, ignorando le poche persone sulla spiaggia, che comunque sembrano ignorare il gioco al limite dell’erotico dei due.

Stiles allarga in modo osceno le gambe, con Derek che lo guarda sbigottito e imbarazzato che altri lo possano vedere, il giovane si sventola simulando un caldo eccessivo e insopportabile, portandosi le mani sul bordo del costume, con il chiaro intento di levarlo in cerca di sollievo, gioca con l’elastico, finché due mani non bloccano l’azione di discesa.

-Si può sapere che cavolo fai?- Gli dice sottovoce ma con tono abbastanza alterato e geloso.

-Te l’ho detto, ho caldo! Mi alleggerisco.- Lo provoca ancora.

-Questa me la paghi, sei peggio di un bambino piccolo.-

-Mi porti in acqua?-

-Sei insopportabile, aggrappati al mio collo ma non farci l’abitudine.-

Soddisfatto il giovane allunga le braccia pronto per essere preso dal lupo, che sbuffa rassegnato.

-Aspetta, aspetta!-

Una volta arrivati in riva però, Stiles non vuole scendere dalle braccia dell’uomo.

-Che ti prende ora? Lo sai che stai diventando ridicolo?-

-Ho paura delle meduse, e se mi pungono?-

-Oh no, tranquillo, non saranno loro a pungerti!-

Inutile dire che per il resto della serata rimasero a fare il bagno a lungo… molto a lungo.

**Author's Note:**

> ****************************************************************************
> 
> Note d’autore:
> 
> Piccola Os nata così per gioco e che avevo piacere di condividere con voi.
> 
> Spero la lettura vi abbia divertito, così come ha divertito me scriverla, non è nulla di che lo so.
> 
> E’ inutile non riesco a smettere di pensare a questa fantastica coppia e con l’annuncio della fine di Teen Wolf vanno via anche le ultime speranze di vederli ancora insieme, e l’immaginazione allora corre ai ripari, come si fa a star senza di loro?
> 
> Vi comunico che la nuova long, di cui mantengo ancora il riserbo, è in lavorazione.
> 
> Come avevo annunciato in precedenza non sarà molto lunga ma abbiate pazienza è estate anche per me, e di conseguenza scrivo a rilento nel tempo libero, ho ben chiara tutta la storia, devo solo scrivere, scrivere, scrivere e certe scene non saranno facili da buttar giù, questa sarà una nuova sfida per me e spero di esserne in grado.
> 
> Ringrazio in anticipo a tutti quelli che si soffermeranno a leggere questo piccolo colpo di testa.
> 
> Buona estate… a presto!
> 
> Stilba.


End file.
